


Naegiri Week 2018

by MythGirl02



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Ship Week, background tokomaru, because i can't help myself, fluff!, kyoko is a cat person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythGirl02/pseuds/MythGirl02
Summary: All of my Naegiri week fics from tumblr! Bare minimum angst, mostly fluff. Prompts: fluffy, oven, bright, hallway, distance, game, sound





	1. Fluffy

"Makoto, thank you for coming." Kyoko opened the door to her house before he could even ring the doorbell, stepping to the side to let him through. "I appreciate your help."

"It's not a problem, Kyoko!" It had been a while since Kyoko last asked for his help on a case, but he didn't mind in the slightest. In the end, helping out was more time spent with his girlfriend. He slipped his shoes off and followed her inside. "What's this case about, again?"

Even though he couldn't see it with her back turned to him, he heard in her voice that she had an amused little smile on her face. "Did you forget already? This one is the murder case a couple blocks away from the bank, the one we think is related to a prior robbery." Kyoko and her grandfather always were given the murder cases that were more complicated than were first seen. Makoto was a bit of an intern to them, helping when help was needed. More often than not, it was like giving an outside perspective to help the process go faster, especially in time-sensitive cases. And, other times, he handled some of the paperwork and providing coffee, like an actual intern would.

Four steps into the kitchen, a flash of grey caught Makoto's eye. He nearly ran backwards into the edge of the counter, he was so startled. Kyoko followed his gaze silently before a small, fond smile landed on her face. "I almost forgot to tell you." She walked towards where the grey flash went and bent over, turning back around with a small, soft kitten in her arms. "This is Merida."

"Aw, she's really cute!" Makoto approached them, holding a hand out towards Merida to pet her. Before he could, though, Merida's eyes narrowed and she snapped at his fingertips. He withdrew his hand quickly, startled by how fierce she was. "Hey!"

"Merida, be nice." Kyoko shifted one of her hands so she was stroking the kitten's ears. Her fur looked so fluffy, Makoto wished he could pet her. Kyoko set her down, and she darted to a corner, watching the two of them carefully. "Let me just grab a couple of additional files. I'll be right back."

Makoto felt Merida's eyes on him as soon as Kyoko left the room. He knelt down, holding his hand out again just in case the kitten decided that he was allowed to pet her. Merida eyed him warily before approaching him. He leaned over a little, closing the space between him and the kitten. Merida paused once right in front of his hand before sniffing his fingertips for a second.

"Hey, there," Makoto said gently as she looked at him more. Her blue eyes stared at him before she opened her mouth and nipped at his fingers. Before he could even recoil, she was scratching at his hand.

Kyoko chose that moment to come back into the room, files in hand. As soon as Merida noticed Kyoko, she jumped away from Makoto's hand and brushed against Kyoko's legs as he stood, his hand still stinging. Kyoko studied the two of them for a moment before setting the files down on the table and sighing. "I'll grab the antiseptic."

Makoto felt a bit embarrassed as Kyoko cleaned his scratches, feeling like Merida was laughing at him even though she was across the room cleaning her fur. "I just wanted to pet her," he said, wincing a bit as the antiseptic came into contact with his skin.

"She's a bit like I was," Kyoko said, throwing away the used cotton balls. "If she isn't used to someone, she won't let them get near her. She'll warm up to you eventually. I did."

It was hard to imagine that Kyoko once barely even spoke to him, but that's how it used to be. Makoto couldn't even begin to express how glad he was that it wasn't like that anymore. "Alright. I'll give her space for now, then."

Merida licked her paw, her eyes still watching the two of them. "Strange, though. She was fine when Hina came over the other day." A small smile tugged at her lips. "Maybe she just doesn't like you." Makoto's mouth fell opening, not realizing it was a jest until Kyoko started chuckling, swooping in to kiss his cheek. "You have such bad luck."

"Yeah." He stood again, taking her hand in his. A smile remained on her face, and she looked like she was holding in some more laughter. "C-come on, it's not that funny!" But Kyoko laughed some more, and even Makoto felt a little lighter as he chuckled. "Well, maybe it's a little funny."

Kyoko tugged his hand a little, her laughter calming down. "Let's start our work now, before Merida can do any more damage to you." While she was distracted with taking out paperwork, Makoto turned and stuck his tongue out at Merida. He might not have gotten to pet her fluffy fur yet, but he had something better: his girlfriend.


	2. Oven

Kyoko set the timer on the oven with a satisfying click. "There. The cookies will be done in fifteen minutes." When she turned back, she caught Makoto red-handed with a glob of cookie dough from the bowl still on his counter. "Really?"

He smiled sheepishly, licking a bit off of his finger. "I can't help it, it's good!" He swallowed. "Thanks for helping me make these for Komaru."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help." Komaru's birthday was coming up the next day, and while Toko had her distracted and out of the house, Makoto was baking cookies to surprise her with. However, the last time he tried to bake anything, it came out horribly burnt and undercooked, somehow at the same time. He figured that if someone else helped him out, then it wouldn't be as awful. At least, that was his working hypothesis. The results had yet to be seen.

They brought the dirty dishes over to the sink, Makoto still eating as much cookie dough as he could from the bowl and spoons. "You're going to get sick if you keep eating that," Kyoko warned, setting up so Makoto could start the dishes. She sounded like a scolding mother. "There's raw egg in those."

Scraping the last bit of dough out of the bowl, he put it under the faucet and started running the water. "Komaru and I have done this our whole lives and we haven't gotten sick yet." He started washing the dishes, handing them off to Kyoko once he finished. Having two people on the job went a lot faster than just one. It only took them about five minutes to do it all, leaving ten minutes left on the oven.

"How old is Komaru turning?" They sat down at the table, ready to just talk for the next ten minutes. They both had homework and studying they could do together, but neither of them really wanted to break out their books if they didn't have to yet. Besides, they could always wait for Toko and Komaru to come back and do their work with them, too. Four heads were better than two.

"Sixteen. She's only a year younger than us." It was hard for him to imagine that Komaru was actually turning sixteen tomorrow. He could still remember when they were little, in elementary school. In fact, it felt like just yesterday that they would spend hours on the couch watching anime together. Well, it kind of was, but they did that back when they were younger, too. It was a sort of tradition.

Kyoko smiled softly. "It must be nice to have a sister." She sounded almost wistful, and Makoto remembered that she never had any siblings. "You two get along very well."

"Yeah, I guess we do." Especially compared to some other siblings he knew- such as Fuyuhiko and Natsumi, and Junko, Mukuro, and Ryoko- he figured that he and Komaru got along exceptionally well. Other times, though… "You can have her sometimes if you want."

Makoto felt like there were a million amusing stories about the two of them he could tell Kyoko, but he could only get part way through one when the oven timer went off. Makoto slipped on oven mitts, taking the cookie sheet out of the oven.

Only, he didn't need the oven mitts. The cookies were still dough.

"How did this happen?" He left the cookie sheet on the counter, not even bothering with hot pads since the pan wasn't hot at all. "They were in the oven for fifteen minutes, wasn't that was the recipe said?"

"It was." Kyoko examined the cookie sheet before turning to the oven. She opened the oven and inspected the settings they prepared. "The oven isn't hot."

Makoto shook his head in disbelief. "It should be, didn't you preheat it at the beginning?"

Kyoko sighed, her arms falling to her sides. "I thought you preheated it. Mystery solved." She turned back to the oven, making double sure that she preheated it this time. "Looks like we have to wait another half hour or so. Should I call Toko to make sure they'll be out of the house that long?"

It was such a stupid mistake to make. He couldn't believe that between the two of them, they couldn't even figure out that neither of them preheated the oven. "I think it'll be fine. Knowing those two, they'll be out until dinner. Speaking of, do you want to stay for dinner? Toko is, too, so I think it'll be fun."

"I'd love to." She looked at the raw dough sitting on the counter as well as their books sitting on the table next to them. "First, though, we need to make the cookies the right way. No use in wasting all of this dough."


	3. Bright

Everybody who knew Kyoko knew that she was in no way a morning person, at least until she's had coffee or tea. It was a general, unspoken rule that nobody would talk to her during their first class because she would still be in a more irritable mood. While her mood in the morning was confusing to the others, Kyoko was even more confused as to how some of them could be so darn _bright_ and cheery so soon after waking up.

Especially Makoto.

That boy seemed to have a five-second lag between waking up and being bright and talkative and ugh, Kyoko didn't know how he could stand the mornings. Then again, he probably didn't stay up as late as she usually did, but she had the valid excuse of schoolwork on top of detective work.

"Good morning, Kyoko!" She looked up at him, sure that her exhaustion was still showing and wondering vaguely why he was bothering to talk to her so early when he knew she wouldn't respond. He sat down in his seat, right next to hers. "You ready for our study date later?"

She almost forgot about that. She took a long sip of her coffee- black, this morning. It wasn't that she was dreading their study date, it was just that she knew the two of them wouldn't end up getting anything done. They always wound up talking about something-or-other, and that talking led to more talking, and no studying would get done. "As long as you're ready to actually work this time."

Makoto laughed, displaying yet again his ability to be cheerful too often. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, at least to her. "And don't worry, I asked Komaru to not bother us this time. I don't think there'll be another Nerf war anytime soon."

"Y-yeah, and thanks to you I'm gonna be dragged around the city again," Toko grumbled from a couple seats behind Kyoko. Of course she would be listening in as soon as her apparent crush was mentioned. Kyoko chose to ignore her, knowing that what she was saying and what she really felt on the matter were two different things entirely. That Nerf war was an anomaly anyhow.

Now that she was halfway through her coffee, she was feeling a little more awake, which led to her also feeling more like she was getting a headache from all of the yelling going on in their classroom. The noise was a regular thing, but something that she just couldn't get used to, no matter how long she was with her classmates.

Makoto didn't bother to try shouting over all of the noises; Mondo was trying to calm down Taka, who was yelling at Junko, who was cursing quite loudly and in turn being calmed down by Mukuro. In addition to that was whatever Celeste was mad at Hifumi and Hiro for this time, and Hina and Sayaka shouting excitedly about something. Maybe Byakuya had the right idea to wait in the library until class started.

But then she looked to the side, and saw Makoto's soft smile as he watched their peers. She drained the rest of her coffee in one sip, waiting for the oncoming headache to dim as she watched her own crush. Perhaps waiting in the classroom with him and his bright personality was worth it.


	4. Hallway

After what felt like an hour of looking, Makoto finally found the only quiet place in Hope's Peak Academy. Sure, he was excited for his class's Christmas party to start- inspired by the senior class- and he would usually enjoy listening to everyone shouting and laughing, but something about today felt off.

This particular hallway was completely deserted- all except for one person, the last person he thought he would see. Sitting against a wall, Kyoko was flipping through the pages of a book, completely oblivious to his appearance. If anything, he would've thought that she would be working and would be unable to come to their party later, but there she was.

He hesitated for a second, not wanting to disturb her if she came looking for quiet as well. Truth be told, he brought a book with him, too, one he'd been meaning to finish for the last week or so. He would've gone to the library, but he had a distinct feeling that Byakuya and Toko were in there, Byakuya so he could read and Toko so she could find more examples of how manga was not literature to show Komaru. While those activities seemed quiet enough, Makoto knew from experience that they never stayed that way.

He sat a little ways down from Kyoko, opening his own book. He was only about fifty pages from the end, so he could finish it before their party started in a couple of hours. A small feeling told him that Kyoko's eyes shifted over to him for a second, but he kept himself from looking up at her, too. After a moment, he looked out of the corner of his eye to see that her attention was back on her book.

Even as he read, his thoughts kept distracting him from the words on the page. He'd been meaning to muster up his courage and ask Kyoko out on a date for a while, but he either chickened out at the last second or someone else interrupted. It was a little pathetic that he'd been trying for a couple of months, but had gotten approximately nowhere.

He kept checking his phone periodically to make sure he wouldn't miss the party. He knew his classmates would have his head if he was late, or forgot altogether.

"Makoto." Surprised, he glanced up and over at Kyoko, his book nearly slipping through his hands. She was staring at him for no apparent reason, but it was somewhat unnerving. "What time is it?"

Jeez, he almost had a heart attack for that one question? He glanced down at his phone. "One twenty-five."

Kyoko nodded, pausing for a moment. "And what time does our class party start?"

"One thirty." Oh. He hastily shoved his bookmark into his book- he only read about ten pages that entire time. Kind of hard to believe. "We should probably get going."

He stood, holding a hand out to her to help her up. She accepted it gratefully, their hands lingering for a second before she dropped her grip, her hand returning to her side. They started walking back towards their classroom, the closer they got, the louder everything became. "Did you enjoy your book?"

"I didn't get through much of it," Makoto sighed, fidgeting with it. "You?"

"It was alright." She didn't say any more on the subject, the rest of their walk spent in a somewhat awkward silence.

They arrived at their classroom just on time, but before they could enter, Sayaka shouted, "Hold up!" Naturally, Makoto froze in place, and Kyoko did as well, both of them looking at her expectantly. She grinned, pointing up over their heads. "Mistletoe."

Makoto felt a blush rise in his cheeks immediately as Sayaka and most of the rest of their class looked at the two of them in amusement. He had the distinct thought that Sayaka somehow set that up. A few of their classmates were laughing, especially Mondo and Junko.

"Well, then," he started, turning to Kyoko. Before he could back down, he kissed her quickly on the cheek, sure she could tell how embarrassed he was. He retreated into the classroom as fast as he could, avoiding all of the cheering.

Kyoko caught up with him quickly enough, though. "Makoto, was that your first time being under mistletoe?"

What a strange question. "Yeah, I guess," he said, still a bit confused. "Why?"

"Because you're supposed to kiss the person on the lips." A line like that, delivered in her deadpan way, caught him way too off-guard. And, of course, she knew that.

"Why not have a do-over sometime?" It was a bold move, but he might as well act on adrenaline while he still felt it.

Kyoko's eyes widened a touch. "Are you… asking me out?"

"I am." And Kyoko smiled, just a small bit, but it was there.

"I would love to."


	5. Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the opportunity to make this ANGSTY. AND I DIDN'T. YOU'RE WELCOME.

_Kyoko,_

_It's me again. I know it's only been a day or so since we last talked, but I wanted to talk again. I miss when we would talk about anything without having to worry, back in Hope's Peak. It feels like forever since those times._

_Everything's alright back here. We all miss you, of course. And, of course, everything is flying off the wall without you here to keep everyone in order._

_(I'm just kidding there. I'm handling everything fine, don't worry.)_

_Kisa finished the logic puzzle book you gave her to work on. You should've seen the look on her face! She was so proud of herself, and I know you would be proud of her, too. She told me to tell you to come back as soon as possible so the two of you can...how did she put it? "Find the killer of Mr. Boddy." I hope that was a game reference and you aren't taking our youngest out to find actual killers._

_(I'm kidding again. I know that's a Clue reference.)_

_Hikari hung out with her aunts last night. Toko and Komaru helped her out with the storyline and illustrations for the manga she's been working on. It looks really good so far! Her hard work (she got that from you) really pays off, and Komaru said she was a delight to have over. It seems like just yesterday she was turning a year old, but here she is at fourteen and already working on a manga. Time just flows by, doesn't it?_

_And, since Kisa was with a friend last night, Isuzu and I were able to have a "guy's night." I know what they say about having preteen children and them being hard to handle, but I don't know what they're talking about. Isuzu and I had a lot of fun playing some video games we both like. Let me tell you, he's gotten really good at Mario Kart. I'll bet he could lap Mondo at this point!_

_Don't forget to write back. I know work leaves you busy, but I miss talking to you every day. Can't wait for you to come back home, Kyoko. Stay safe. I love you._

_-Makoto_

Kyoko smiled down at the email on her laptop screen. She didn't like it when work required her to be away from her family, but thankfully the traveling never lasted for longer than a week or two. This was one of the longer trips; she had to look further than locally for this case. It was a pain, but it had to be done. There was nothing she could really do about it.

Just as they missed her, she missed her husband and kids so much. She never really thought she would be the kind of woman to be a mother of three, but that's where she ended up, and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Hikari, Isuzu, and Kisa were her entire world. It was hard for her to believe that they were already so grown up.

She opened a new email draft, staring at the blinking cursor. When she was traveling, it was always more reliable to reach her through email instead of via text. Although, that wasn't saying too much, as she did occasionally forget to write back. She felt awful whenever that happened.

It was dark outside- around eleven at night- and she knew that Makoto would likely already be asleep. She usually went to sleep around one or two, preferring to get as much work done as humanly possible before sleeping. Her email would be a nice surprise for him in the morning.

_Makoto-_

_I'm glad to hear that everything is going well on your end. Of course, I never doubted that anything would go otherwise. I have complete and total faith in you. Always remember that._

_I miss you and the kids so much, it's hard to believe. Only a couple more days, and then I'll be home. This case is almost completely wrapped up quite nicely. And don't worry, I'm staying safe._

_I can tell that I'm going to be catching up with the kids a lot. I can't wait to hear everything about what's been going on this last week. It's hard to imagine them growing up so fast. It feels like it was just yesterday when we were still in Hope's Peak. Don't we have a reunion coming up soon? It would be great to see everyone again._

_Above all, don't worry too much about me. You know me, Makoto._

_Give Toko and Komaru my best. Don't forget to tell the kids that I love them._

_And, of course, I love you._

_-Kyoko_


	6. Game

The minute Kyoko saw her NG Code, she knew that she wasn't going to be leaving the Final Killing Game alive. It took her all of ten seconds to handle; she'd been in situations like this before. She would still dedicate herself to her work. Even as she investigated the mystery they were put in, though, a small part of her mind counted down the minutes to her death.

Of course, being who she was, she left nobody the wiser about her code. There was no way she was going to allow anybody to put themselves in danger for her sake, not when she could do something about it. This matter was time-sensitive; she needed to do what she could in the time she still had.

She pieced together the identity of the killer bit by bit, writing down all of her observations in her journal, one nearly identical to her old journal, the one Makoto found in the locker in Hope's Peak. It was as clear as she could make it in there, easy for anyone to interpret. Even if she didn't live long enough to show her findings, she trusted that her friends would find her journal and do so themselves.

At the moment, she was a bit in limbo with her investigation. There weren't any new murders to inspect, not until after this time limit, when the body would be hers. What a cruel irony for the only one doing any serious investigating. And since she had the time now, she would do her best to protect her friends.

Speaking of, she walked down the hall on the defensive, looking for Hina and Makoto. There wasn't any way she could leave without seeing them once more. They had to know that she entrusted her hope to them, even if they didn't know what was going to happen. All of this was just a plan she set in motion on the very probable chance that she wasn't able to make it out.

She ran her thumb over the label of the bottle in her hand. Seiko developed the medicine herself, of course. It was a shame that Seiko couldn't use it herself, but she was not a victim of the poison. A couple pills tumbled into her hand, and she took them dry. She needed to hope that they worked, and even if they didn't, she had everything in place so everyone else could make it out alive.

Hope. She never knew how important it was until she met Makoto. Thanks to him, she was able to open up to others, become more emotionally invested in certain matters. If there was anyone apart from her grandfather she would miss the most, it would be him.

It was perhaps an understatement to say that she was a little in love. To be frank, she was more in love than she'd ever felt. It was scary, especially in situations like they constantly found themselves in. She was able to get past his supposed death back in Hope's Peak, but she couldn't help but wonder how he would react to her real death. That is, if her plan failed.

She wanted to find him once more, before the time limit passed. She wanted to tell him a million things that she never had the courage to say. She wanted to be bolder than she was in the past.

But she also had to keep hope that she would live to see another day, even if that day wasn't tomorrow. She had to place her hope in him, that he would end the game as quickly as he could.

She couldn't think of anyone better to do just that.


	7. Sound

Kyoko was under the impression that nothing was worse than being swamped with too much work and too little sleep. Apparently, she was wrong. There was one thing worse, and that was the situation she was in.

"Whose turn is it for music?" Hina called from the front seat. Kyoko tried to become reabsorbed in her book, but she couldn't concentrate on it once Hina started up Chihiro's playlist, blasting some older pop songs. She sighed mutely, closing her book and staring out the window.

Why did she agree to take a road trip with her classmates?

It was Hina's idea to begin with; she wanted them all to take a trip to the beach, and the only logical way to get everyone there was by bus. If it were up to her, she wouldn't be going. She had too much work to do at home, and besides, this environment was too noisy for her. It didn't help that she didn't exactly enjoy the beach the few times she'd gone, either. She burned too easily to ever have fun.

She took her attention off of the window for a total of five seconds, checking in on the boy sitting- or, more accurately, dozing- next to her. He was only half-conscious, the only thing keeping him awake at all the coffee he had earlier. She shifted her attention back to the window, watching Toko text Komaru in the reflection from the seat in front of her.

"Makoto, are you planning on falling asleep?" she asked without turning back to him.

"I wasn't-" he yawned- "I wasn't planning on it, no." But she already knew that. Why else would somebody who usually orders decaf have actual coffee if they weren't planning to stay awake for a while? "I thought coffee was supposed to be stronger than this."

Kyoko tapped the window once before straightening. "You must be a little extra tired, then."

Makoto shrugged, but she could see the slight bags under his eyes. "Komaru was on the phone really late last night with someone," he said, making sure Toko could hear the last part.

"She was keeping me up, too," Toko shot back without even looking back at them. Ever since Toko and Komaru started dating, little banter like that between Makoto and Toko was fairly common, and fairly amusing to a good portion of their classmates.

"If you need something to do to stay awake, I brought some small activities to keep me occupied." They were just a couple small puzzle books, but if they helped, they helped. They were good for challenging the mind, either way. If she wasn't going to be doing any actual work, this was the next best thing.

She dug one out for him, handing it and a pen over. She always used pen because it stopped her from hedging over her answers. "Thanks, Kyoko," Makoto said, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and flipping through the book. He landed on a logic puzzle, the kind with the charts. Those were her favorite kinds. He hummed under his breath to the song playing as he started working on it, tapping the pen gently against the paper.

Kyoko settled against the window again, observing the outside rushing past. Somehow, as she was zoning out and only focusing on the scenery, Makoto's humming overpowered the music itself. A light smile tugged at her lips. This road trip was going to be awful- this was too clear as Taka was already shouting at Mukuro for bringing a knife- but she wasn't going at it alone. She had Makoto to help her retain her sanity.


End file.
